1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clinical thermometer equipped with a pulsimeter, and more particularly, to a novel improvement for measuring a body temperature and a pulse rate at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of measuring a body temperature and a pulse rate is employed whereby a body temperature is measured by a mercury thermometer or an electronic thermometer, and then, a pulse rate is manually measured by a doctor or a nurse, or by an automatic sphygmomanometer. That is, a clinical thermometer and a pulsimeter are independently used.
Since such a conventional measurement method is employed as described above, it presents the following problems.
That is, a body temperature and a pulse rate are separately measured in the foregoing method, which is time-consuming and troublesome, thus hampering a speedy treatment.